Locked In
by Luvya
Summary: Harry and Hermoine haven't been speaking for 6 Months. Can the rest of the gang bring them back together? (Seventh Year)


Locked in

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

**Summery: **Harry and Hermoine haven't been talking for 6 months after an argument. To get them to solve there problems Ron, Ginny and Draco. (He has become friends with the trio) decide to lock them in a concealed place. (The Shrieking Shack) With a Little help from Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore, can Harry and Hermoine become friends again? Or Become Something More? 7th Year

**Authors Notes: **One more week… YIPPIEE!

~*^*~

Harry Potter missed his best friend.  Although he would never admit it to anyone else he missed having Hermoine Granger to talk to.  He missed Hermoine talking to him. He missed hearing her voiced. He missed _everything. _He sighed deeply putting down his tray of food and sitting down.

"Geeze Harry why don't you just go and talk to her?" Ron Weasly chided as he sat down with a tray of food. He looked over to where Hermoine was sitting (other end of the Gryffindor table) she had just burst into some laughter over something Lavender, Ron's girlfriend had said.

"Because she obviously doesn't care so why should I talk to someone who doesn't care about what she obviously thinks of as a little friendship? For that matter why should I talk to someone who would just throw away a five year friendship in 2 seconds?"

"Because you've been not talking for too long. Do you even remember what you argued about?" Ron asked.

"Ahh…" The truth was Harry didn't. All he knew was that Hermoine had started it. Then they had both said hurtful things.

"Then go and _apologize _to her. She's one out of two of your best friends. She misses you. You miss her. Before you say anything I _know _you do so don't deny it. You can't throw away 5 years in 2 seconds like you did" Harry looked over again and again she was laughing.

"She's _not_ one of my best friends and I _don't_ miss her." Harry retorted, "Anyway I have a test to study for." Harry got up from the table and left his tray of uneaten food sitting there.

A noise made Hermoine look up. She noticed her best friend- no scratch that ex-best friend get up and leave his tray there. Hermoine sighed. It was the 6th month that she had last spoken to Harry Potter. 6 _long _months.

"For Christ's sake Hermoine why don't you just go and talk to him?" Ginny asked noticing Hermoine sigh.

"No he's going to have to talk first. My rule in anything is let the person who starts the fight first apologize first."

"Look Draco never apologizes first and I don't care. You have to learn to give and take a little."

"I'm not in a relationship with Harry. He _was_ my best friend. As in pass tense."

"Do you even remember what you where arguing about?" Ginny asked. That stumped Hermoine. Truth was she didn't. All she knew was that it was all Harry's fault. 

"Thought as much. You've been best friends for nearly five years are you really going to throw it all away?"

"Harry did that when _he_ started the fight. Anyway why do I keep pointing this out to you? We are _not_ friends!" With that Hermoine left the Great Hall with everyone staring at her. 

"Oh Take A Picture it lasts longer." Hermoine snapped.

Ginny sighed and moved her tray to where her brother was sitting.

"I see you had no luck either" Ron said with out looking up.

"Yeah. They are both too stubborn for there own good." Ginny complained.

"Where going to have to do something" Draco said startling them both.

"Draco don't _do _that!" Ginny said hitting her boyfriend.

"I agree with you Draco" Remus said coming up as well, Ron assumed breakfast was over as he noticed Professor Dumbledore heading there way and the rest of the staff had left the hall. He also noticed that a) The students had left and b) Sirius had joined them. (Sirius had been freed in the trio's sixth year and had a job at Hogwarts as the muggle studies teacher.) 

"We need to do something, if Lord Voldermort attacks Harry while they are fighting he won't be able to defend himself as Harry needs all his friends by him." Draco said out of concern. 

"Quite right Mr Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said to Draco. 

"But what _can_ we do? We've tried everything already" Ron asked, "We tried getting them alone together but one of them stormed out, we tried getting them on detention but that didn't work coz they ended up getting mad at me, we tried to get them to talk to each other we tried…"

"We get the picture Ron." Sirius, Remus and Ginny said as one.

"What are you planning Draco?"

"Well I was thinking… What if we made it so they wouldn't be able to storm out? Maybe we could put a locking charm on somewhere big enough for the two of them…"

"And then they could talk" Sirius said happily. 

"Or Kill each other" Ron added.

"Or finally get together!" Ginny said just as happily as Sirius. Ron stared at Ginny.

"_What_?"

"Haven't you seen it Ron? They _belong_ together; every time I see Hermoine looking at Harry she gets a faraway look in her face and this started before the fight happened"

"Mr Weasly I saw it too. Hermoine has the same look on her face as young Miss Weasly here did before she had a relationship with Mr Malfoy here" Ginny went absolutely red as did Draco.

"Right…" Ron still looked unconvinced but decided to go along with the plan. 

"Excuse me Professor Binns but Professor Dumbledore needs to see Hermoine for a moment" Ginny asked. She gave Professor Binns a note from Professor Dumbledore on it. He nodded firmly. 

"Miss Granger you may go with Miss Weasly please pack up your things as you wont be returning." Hermoine looked up surprised. She sighed and packed up her stuff and followed Ginny out the door. 

"Hermoine why on earth did you stay in History of Magic? As soon as it became optional this year I dropped it!" 

"Because it's so fascinating… but why do you want to see me? No-one's in trouble are they?" Hermoine asked.  She had to know if Harry was all right. 

"There all fine. You have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office Hermoine." Ginny said not giving any other information. Hermoine sighed and walked to Professor Dumbledore's Office.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore needs to see Harry" Ron never knew why Harry had kept with Potions. It was Nuts in his mind. Why would anyone willingly choose Potions? Ron handed over his note for Snape with ease and Snape sighed.

"Potter please go with Weasly to the Headmasters office, oh and take your things." Harry picked up his things in surprise. He wondered if this was to do with the reason Draco wasn't in potions. His heart thumped. He couldn't loose someone he considered a friend. He really couldn't. Even if Draco wasn't a close friend he was still a friend. 

"Ron what does Dumbledore want?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know Harry, he just wants to see you" Harry sighed and just continued walking to Professor Dumbledore's office.

A few seconds later there where two gasps.  Then two "What are you doing here?" as they had forgotten they weren't speaking.  Then another moment later two: "Professor Dumbledore asked for me" 

To be continued


End file.
